Willy's Secret Admirer
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Charlie and Willy host a 5 year reunion for the kids who received the other four Golden Tickets and whichever parent they brought. 15 year old Charlie is in love for the first time, with Willy Wonka, and finds it the perfect opportunity to become his secret admirer. Charlie/Wonka SLASH so don't like, don't read. Based on the 2005 movie. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's PoV:

One day in the factory, Charlie and Wonka were sitting on the swudge, absentmindedly plucking some of it and eating as they brainstormed. Occasionally, Charlie found himself glancing at Wonka - he couldn't help it. He'd been feeling weird around his mentor recently, had gotten a rather odd flutter in his chest whenever their eyes met, and a shiver would run down his spine when they touched. He found himself getting lost in those lilac eyes, and he'd often unintentionally tune out of what Wonka was actually saying, not even realizing it until Wonka brought him back to earth.

He looked up at Wonka now, focusing on his chocolate hair, and wishing he could run his fingers through it. Glancing down at the swudge, he saw that their hands weren't that far apart. Swallowing nervously, he shifted towards Wonka, his breath hitching as he moved his hand closer to Wonka's. He could smell his cologne this close, and oh God, it was enticing.

"Oh! I have an idea," Wonka said, and Charlie fell back into his previous spot. "You okay, my dear boy?"

Charlie nodded, blushing. "Should we go to the Inventing Room?"

"Not that kind of idea," Wonka admitted. "I was thinking we could host a 5 year reunion in the factory for the other Golden Ticket winners, and they could invite whichever p-p-p-"

"Parent," Charlie supplied, smiling. Wonka's inability to still not be able to say "parent" was adorable.

"Yes, that," Wonka said. "The children could bring them along."

"I like it," Charlie said. "A reunion. I wonder what everyone's been doing with their lives for the past 5 years."

"Well, we can find out," Wonka said.

 _A month later_

"Welcome back," Wonka began, speaking loudly to the eight other people in the room besides him and Charlie. "I hope all of your lives have gone quite well since we last saw each other. Mike, I see that you're...back to normal size, and Violet, back to your normal color. Veruca and Augustus, charming as ever."

Charlie giggled at Wonka's side, and he and Wonka exchanged a smile. "Your rooms are this way," Charlie said. "Please follow me." He led the small group down the main hallway with the red carpeting where they had all first entered the factory five years ago. Trying to ignore the feeling of deja vu, Charlie continued, "You'll find your names are on the doors of your rooms assigned to you. As you'll be staying for a week, we've made sure that you will be as comfortable as possible during your stay."

"Boy, you have changed," Mike observed. "You sound like the tour guide, not Mr. Wonka."

"Well, I'm taking over for him eventually, so I have to now, don't I?" Charlie pointed out. Wonka nodded slightly, a subtle show of approval in front of their guests, but Charlie caught it. Feeling his face burning, he said, "Enjoy."

As he and Wonka walked down the hallway towards the Buckets' house for dinner, Charlie wondered. He recalled Violet's mom flirting with Wonka, and felt a pang at that. Although that was five years ago, would she try again? Wonka still looked exactly the same after all, still as handsome as ever-

Wait, what?

He was so deep in his thoughts that he stumbled. Wonka gasped and Charlie felt a pair of arms reach out to catch him. Yelping, Wonka fell along with him, and they both crashed to the floor, Wonka on top of Charlie.

The younger chocolatier felt like he was in heaven. His mentor's body pressed against his own, and Wonka shifted uncomfortably, unintentionally pressing his hips against Charlie's. The teenager bit his lip to hold back a whimper. "Mr. Wonka! I'm...so sorry." Charlie rolled out from underneath him and held out a hand to help him up.

"Thank you, my dear." Wonka accepted it and picked his hat up off the floor, his face a brilliant red.

 _I really am in love with him,_ Charlie sighed to himself as Wonka parted ways with him. _Oh, no. What am I going to do?_

Wonka's PoV:

A day later, Willy entered his room after hosting a brunch for his and Charlie's guests, when he noticed something on his bed. He turned to find a gorgeous bouquet of red roses, with those little white flowers sticking out in between. A note rested beside them on the pillow, which Willy picked up and read. _To Mr. Willy Wonka, from your secret admirer._

Secret admirer? Curious, Willy picked up the flowers and smelled them. They smelled delicious, and he quickly called an Oompa-Loompa to bring him a vase so he could put them on his dresser. He felt a flutter in his chest as, for the first time, he dared hope-

No. He wouldn't allow himself to even go there. The boy was fifteen, and there was a whole factory full of Oompa-Loompas, the Buckets, and his guests. Come to think of it, Ms. Beauregarde had flirted with him the first time they'd come to the factory. Yes, he'd start there.

"So," Willy said after approaching her later that day in the chocolate garden. "Have you left anything for someone special lately?"

She gave him a strange look in response. "Ask any weird questions lately?" she replied, and steered her daughter away.

Well, that hadn't quite gone as planned. Obviously she wasn't the one who left him the flowers. He saw Charlie across the room, and went over to him. He was talking to Mike, and said boy left with a wink in Charlie's direction. "What was that about?" Willy asked him.

"Oh, Mike was just giving me some relationship advice," Charlie said. "He and Violet are kind of a thing."

"Relationship advice? Well, is there a special girl I should know about?" Willy said curiously.

"No," Charlie said quickly, blushing. _Ah_ , Willy thought, remembering those days. Well. He'd tell Willy when he was ready, and the older man wouldn't pressure him into sharing. "What's been going on with you?"

"Well, the strangest thing happened earlier," Willy admitted. "I received the most beautiful bouquet of red roses and a note that said they were from my secret admirer."

"Ooooh," Charlie said, grinning up at him.

"You stop that," Willy teased with a smile, elbowing him playfully. "And anyway, you should talk."

Charlie blushed deeper at this, and laughed. Willy felt his heart flutter, and promptly tried his best to push the feelings away. "I'll help you search for your secret admirer if you don't laugh about me having a crush."

"Deal," Willy agreed.

This would be an interesting reunion.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoy this story! Updates soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**louisalibi: Haha I love them too! And thank you so much! :)**

* * *

Charlie's PoV:

Charlie sat at his desk in his rooms with a pen and paper on hand, tapping his pen on the desk. Another poem entered his mind and he sighed, scratching it out once he had it on paper. His words never seemed to come out the way he wanted them to. "No, no, it's all wrong, all of it." Charlie crumpled up the paper and threw it on top of the pile of wads of paper in the trash can.

"What's all wrong?"

Charlie jumped at the voice and turned to find Mike standing behind him. "Oh, hey. Nothing, just being the hopeless romantic that I seem to be."

"Well, if you need some more advice, I think I could help you out," Mike said. "You know, Violet and I have been dating for years now."

"Yes, you mentioned that about five billion times." Charlie grinned teasingly at him and threw a wad of paper at his friend's head. "But do proceed."

Mike laughed. "Alright then. Well, let's start with what you love about Mr. Wonka in the first place."

Charlie smiled dreamily, causing Mike to make a face at him. "His eyes," he sighed. "They're this gorgeous shade of lilac that I've never seen before. And I just want to run my hands through that chocolate hair of his." Charlie felt a familiar ache of desire building up in his heart.

Mike grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it all down. "What about his personality?"

"He's funny," Charlie said at once. "And he's sweet. Perhaps a tad strange, but well, who isn't, and I've come to love his quirks. They make him unique."

* * *

An hour later, they had come up with a quite elaborate poem that both boys were proud of. Mike had helped with the wording - his love letters to his girlfriend were one of their only means of communication since Mike lived in Colorado and Violet in Georgia. In the poem, Mr. Wonka's eyes were the main focus. "To top it all off, I think you should get him a nice collection of lilacs," Mike suggested.

"I already got him roses," Charlie said. "I doubt he wants his factory filled to the brim with flowers."

"True that," allowed Mike with a laugh. "Mr. Wonka doesn't really seem like the flowers and hearts type of person."

"He's not," Charlie admitted. "But I know him better than most, and he knows that, and if I used another method to show him how I feel, he'd figure out it's me."

"You're right," Mike agreed. "I guess this is the way to go."

* * *

So Charlie proceeded with the lilacs, and a few hours later, Charlie snuck into Wonka's rooms right before dinner to lay them on his bed. On his way out, Charlie ran into Wonka himself in the doorway, and froze. "Charlie?" Wonka asked, lingering hesitantly in the doorway. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, I - I was just looking for you," Charlie said. "I was hoping we could go catch a movie. We haven't gotten much time alone since everyone arrived."

"No, we haven't." Wonka smiled and offered his arm to Charlie. "Shall we?"

Charlie smiled back and reached for his hand instead. Lilac eyes met blue ones as their fingers laced together, and the younger chocolatier's breath hitched. Charlie saw fireworks just from the physical contact, and not even from their lips. Eventually, he cleared his throat awkwardly and they started down the hallway.

Once they reached the movie theater, the room was empty. A loveseat was set up with name cards with Charlie and Wonka's names on it. "What is all this?" Wonka asked in surprise as he picked up a note in the middle of the table. For our wonderful hosts, the note read. Enjoy an evening to yourselves as a thank you for having us as your guests for the week.

Charlie marveled at the setup. There were several candles lit on the coffee table in front of them, and a separate serving table for food like a buffet, also with candles lit around it. "Well, then." Wonka smiled at him, and his heart fluttered. "I'm not one to pass up a premade meal."

They took their plates and filled them, then sat down on the loveseat. Awkwardness surrounded them again, like a thick blanket in summertime that was too hot and unnecessary, and you didn't know quite why it was there to begin with. Wonka practically glowed in the candlelight, and Charlie thought he looked quite beautiful. He smiled shyly at his mentor as he put a bite of food in his mouth. He felt underdressed in a plain T-shirt and trousers.

"You okay there, Charlie?" Wonka nudged his foot against Charlie's under the table, causing his heart to race.

"Y-yeah," Charlie said nervously, biting his lip. "Uhh...how was your day?"

"It was okay. I just spent it in the Inventing Room," Wonka said, "and in our office creating plans for the week. What about you?"

"Just hung out with Mike," Charlie quickly informed him.

"Doing what?" Wonka asked.

"N-nothing!" A nervous giggle bubbled up and escaped Charlie's lips. Just talking about how gorgeous your eyes are. No, that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Talking about your crush? Hmm?" Wonka wiggled his eyebrows at Charlie teasingly.

Charlie blushed. "...maybe a little." His voice was unnaturally small.

"Oh come on, Charlie, I'm just teasing. Lighten up, will you? This meal isn't going to eat itself." Wonka chuckled and nudged Charlie, who shivered at his touch. But he put another bite of food in his mouth anyway as he tried to focus on the movie.

After their food had been eaten, and they were getting drowsier by the minute, they relaxed against each other. Charlie's head was on Wonka's shoulder, and the older man was stroking the boy's hair, their legs tangled together on the couch. This was the closest he'd ever been to Wonka, and he liked it. He felt comfortable, and safe.

Sighing contentedly, Charlie snuggled closer to him, tucking his head under Wonka's chest and letting the soothing, reassuring sound of Wonka's heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * *

Wonka's PoV:

The next morning, Willy woke to a foot brushing his on the small loveseat and a weight on his chest. He looked down to find his sleeping heir practically on top of him, and his cheeks burned. Then he realized that Charlie's leg was pressed against his own, and he felt something between his own legs grow interested in their current situation.

No. Oh, no, not now. Any other time except now.

Charlie stirred in his arms, snuggling closer to him. "Willy," he murmured, tucking his head under the older man's chin. Then he lifted his head and his eyes opened, staring directly into Willy's.

"Good morning," said Willy casually, trying to scoot away from Charlie so his heir wouldn't notice his erection. He pulled a blanket over his lap as Charlie looked at him, confused.

"What's the matter?"

Charlie knew him too well. "Uh...gotta pee!" Willy dropped the blanket, got up off the couch and, without bothering to stretch or anything, ran off towards a bathroom.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait! Still not quite sure what I want to do with this story...but thank you for your support! Updates hopefully soon :)**


End file.
